monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hookuai
Hookuai is a fan of mass destruction, a cause to which he contributes actively. He used to have a little club of friends with his same hobby, but all of them were defeated over the years. Now it’s just him, and it gets boring! Maybe he should rescue one friend to have someone to play with. Cryotan, maybe? Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Hookuai's main role is an insane Water attacker. He is almost undeniable due to his trait which protects him control effects in addition to giving him Anticipation. Being denied only by Total Blind and Total Damage Reduction, Hookuai is the anti-denier attacker. He has a Single Enemy move that deals 70 Water damage with a cost of 0 stamina and a 0 turn cooldown which protects him from CDA and Stamina Removal, can deny an enemy with CDA, spread Sunburn and Bleed, apply Daze and Guard Down, and even increase his damage with a self support skill that grants him Damage Boost, Precision, and Positive Effects Protection. Ladies and gentlemen, here is one of the most complete monsters in the game. Pros: *Great stats *Amazing trait *'70 Water damage', 0 CD, 0 stamina skill *AoE tortures (Sunburn and Bleed) *Wonderful Special *Self Damage Boost + Precision + Positive Effects Protected *Can use CDA despite being an attacker *Low cooldowns and stamina costs *Can hold an Essence relic, which means he can be revived with Uriel Essence, coming in handy if the enemies are close to dying Cons: *Doesn't have NER moves, making him vulnerable to torture effects Recommended Moveset Scary Kaiju *Power of the Deep / Claw Swipe (Self Damage Boost + Precision + Positive Effects Protected, 25s, 2 CD) / (Swipe for AoE 40 Special dmg + Bleed, 27s, 2 CD) *Disempowerment (50 Water dmg + CDA, 20s, 2 CD) *Deadly Interruption (70 Water dmg, 0s, 0 CD) *Meltdown Ray (AoE 40 Special dmg + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Speed Recommended Runes: Cain's Sword; Uriel Essence Recommended Allies *As long as Warmaster Babari is alive, he can give Hookuai Torture Immunity due to their trait. Since Hookuai is most vulnerable to torture effects, this would make him nearly unstoppable. *Warmaster Elvira is an insane ally as she is a pretty great support monster (with NER to stop DoT effects), but most importantly, she gives her entire team Blind Immunity while she is alive, therefore making Hookuai almost completely immune to deny, as there are 5 complete denies (I.E. not debuffs like basic Blind or Damage Reduction). They are Stamina Drain, CDA, Control Effects, Total Blind, and to an extent, Total Damage Reduction. Even without Elvira, Hookuai is already not stoppable by the first three denies thanks to Deadly Interruption and his Control Immunity Trait, leaving only Total Blind and Zero Damage to stop him from killing you team (although a human would just use Power Of The Deep and take it as a setup turn, but whatever). With Elvira, he is immune to Total Blind as well, leaving only Zero Damage, and that is a very rare status effect, as well as one that isn't really a complete deny as it's just Phantom but as a negative effect, so status effects get through. *Kronx could be a deadly teammate. Her skill, Hyperbolic Time Chamber ''gives an ally 2 turn Triple Damage but reverts them to baby, making it only 1 turn. On the bright side, Control Immunity blocks Baby Reversion, and Hookuai has Control Immunity, so that's a free 2 turn Triple Damage with 0 drawbacks. Counters *Like all Control-Immune monsters, Hookuai is still vulnerable to Total Blind, so you can count on monsters like Scrap Warrior and Mirak, but isn't highly recommended because Hookuai could just use that turn to setup. *There is an effect called "Trolled", which can make a monster stop attacking for 2 turns. You can count on R.O.F.L. for that, as he is the only monster who can use it. *Hookuai is still vulnerable to Torture, so Monsters like Gualgui can use multiple torture effects on him. *Great Thunder monsters. Talany and Wildbird are perfect examples of good Thunder monsters to counter Hookuai. VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful are not recommended, since Hookuai has Anticipation and can kill them in a few turns because of their low life. *Trait disablers such as Madam Fusion, Warmaster Thalassa and Thundeer can help deal with his insane trait. *Draghar's skill, ''Fuse Radar, is an amazing counter to Hookuai. It can remove Hookuai's positive effects, disable his trait, and lastly deny him right after. (If he has already used Power Of The Deep, ''the positive effects will still stay). *Mega Taunt monsters, like Eisul and Dunn Ra, can continuously absorb the damage Hookuai is dishing out because he does not have PER to get rid of it. *Deniers with trait disabling moves like Grakon, Thundeer, Lord Pumpseed and Warmaster Thalassa *Wyrmlad is a great counter because of his tortures, abilities that reduce damage, being able to heal and even resurrect monsters damaged or killed by Hookuai and his ability ''"Dwi'n Ddraig Wen!" can remove Hookuai's positive status effects even through Positive Effect Protection. Fun Facts *Hookuai is likely a reference to Slattern from the film series, Pacific Rim. Category:Water monsters Category:Control Immunity Category:Anticipation Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Causes Bleed Category:Attacker Category:Villains book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Sea book Category:Self-Supporter Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Causes Positive Effects Protected Category:Cause MegaFreeze Category:Cause Daze